Scarlet Witch
“There’s '''nothing' more horrifying than a miracle.”'' Shock, shock Horror, horror S C A R L E T W I T C H Please do not use Wanda/the content/the coding without permission, please and thank you! Wanda belongs to Unique. She exists primarily in the Nightcry-verse/New Dragonets Universe. P L A Y L I S T If you really thought that Growing up would be easy All that drama Can make you wanna Lock your door and throw the key, and A P P E A R A N C E Being part SkyWing and RainWing, Wanda could appear tall and would be imposing. But she doesn’t want to be. Instead, she tries to remain small and stays hunched over, to keep herself secure and safe, and to keep others out. A pair of long black horns curve towards the sky. A ruff of black spines frame her face, rattling with flickers of the slightest irritation, while long ones trail her back. They rest just before her tail, which is curled and resembles an IceWing’s, the spines short and capable of retraction. Wanda is a dragon composed mostly of dark colours. Her scales, while inheriting the RainWing ability to shift, can only shuffle through monotonous shades of red. They’re usually maintained as lightish reds, dappled with darker red and black koi-like patterns. With negative emotions, her colours grow darker, while with positive ones, they become lighter, sometimes going as far as to turn pink when she’s genuinely happy. With eyes of a rich emerald green, her face is a collection of sharp features, lips usually pulled into either a frown or passive stare. It is a rare sight to see her happy, but when she is, it’s most noticeable in her softening expression. Hide away Where you’re safe Where your heart Doesn’t break P E R S O N A L I T Y Wanda is a compassionate dragoness. She strives to fight for what’s right and the good of others, often times taking drastic measures to do so without putting any rational thought into it. As a result of this, she has developed a serious, level-headed, and aggressive attitude, and is not hesitant to use her abilities to inflict pain on those that deserve it. One is definitely not overthinking or exaggerating when believing her anger is truly something frightening when outwardly displayed. She doesn’t showcase very many positive emotions. After years of loss, regret, and abuse, Wanda can’t really find it in herself to be optimistic or cheerful. Rather, she’s tired and miserable and constantly self-doubting herself. She prefers to keep to herself and her thoughts when not working or interacting alongside her team. Canary insists it’s not healthy. Setosa thinks she could use more social interaction. Wanda just ignores them both. Wanda has an incredibly influential fear of making mistakes, which can lead to some inaction, even if she believes very heavily in a cause. She feels extensive guilt and remorse if something manages to go wrong and she happens to be involved, even if she is far from the one at fault. It has made her a bit hesitant to use her abilities on some occasions, as she doesn’t want to cause more harm or destruction than she already has. You’re afraid It’s okay It’s okay A B I L I T I E S Wanda is a dragon of many interesting talents. “Gifted” with the ability of psionics (mental/psychic powers) and reality warping, she is a considerably dangerous foe. Her powers take the appearance of glowing red mist. With her psionics, she can manipulate energy into creating powerful energy blasts, streams, waves, bolts, and force-fields. It allows for the use of telekinesis, allowing her to move, levitate, and manipulate objects, and sometimes, even other dragons. Despite not having a drop of NightWing blood in her, Wanda can read minds, communicate telepathically, and experience the memories and thoughts of others. Stemming from this is the ability to manipulate others’ minds and their emotions, planting seeds of fear and emotional pain through nightmarish hallucinations. She can also control the actions of others with relative ease. However, despite all of this, Wanda usually keeps a lid on her mental capabilities, preferring not to use them often, if at all. Wanda can warp and bend reality to her will. If she so chooses, she could summon an army to her command. Unfortunately, she doesn’t know enough about this ability to properly control it, and so, keeps it locked away with her mental manipulation. But even if she did, she wouldn’t trust herself not to hurt the dragons she cares about. Everybody’s scared So dance in the dark Make it an art Dance in the dark Party with your fears Dance in the dark H I S T O R Y It was under the three full moons that Wanda and Esen, instinctively huddled together, hatched. The twins were born to a somewhat penurious, but kind and lively pair—their father Scirocco, a SkyWing-IceWing hybrid, and their mother Varsha, a full-blooded RainWing—in the small, quiet city of Relic. Scirocco owned a little apartment in which they called home, making a steady income off the few occupants that lived there, while Varsha worked as a librarian at the streetcorner library. While they weren’t exactly wealthy or very privileged, the family would have lived a prosperous and comfortable life. Esen and Wanda were naturally sent off to attend daily public school, something that, oddly enough, excited the young dragonets. They didn’t make very many friends (they had each other, so they found they were completely disinterested in the idea), but they loved to learn and try new things. At least in Wanda’s case. Esen was far more focused on discovering how much havoc he could create without landing in trouble with their parents, which happened quite frequently. For the next ten years, Wanda would find herself at her happiest. The time she spent with her family was special—they’d play games and read and go to the park together. She took some interest in art and began to dabble in painting, much to the amusement of Esen, who would continuously trample over her palettes and knock over paint bottles. “It was an accident!” he’d always scream, as she threw a paintbrush at him. On a late autumn evening, Wanda and her family sat enjoying their supper of four hot bowls of chicken soup. It went about like any of their family dinners; Wanda and Esen exchanging playful banter while Scirocco chided them and Varsha laughed it off. And then their apartment building fell. Varsha and Scirocco were swallowed first—their bodies disappearing through a growing hole in the floor. Trapped within the crumbling building, the twins fled to their bedroom, where they hid beneath their bed and waited, petrified and scared, with desperate hope that their parents would return and save them. They never did. They spent two days clinging to one another and buried beneath rubble before they were finally pulled out. Wanda was left numb and hollow and angry at the news that their parents had indeed perished when the building first went down. Later, she would be told that the destruction and death had been the result of gang violence bleeding in from their neighbouring city, Nightcry. Her anger and hatred grew. With no knowledge of other living relatives, Wanda and Esen were placed in an orphanage, a decision they loathed immediately. They wanted to avenge their parents, to join the growing protests and uproar and help rid the growing violence and crime in their city. Which they did. Only mere days after their rescue, they ran away from their orphanage and contributed their voices to the best of their ability. Of course, as a result, they were out on the streets. Vulnerable and alone. Wanda likes to think they held up moderately well. They found themselves abandoned buildings, never sticking in one place for too long, and took several jobs to make themselves money. Sometimes Esen would even resort to petty theft, although Wanda never approved. And all the while, they continued attending every riot that arose. The twins became somewhat infamous for it, and on several occasions, even held some of their own solely for dragonets their age. So it was no surprise when they managed to catch the attention of some… influential and powerful forces. The twins were approached by a RainWing, his nature seemingly friendly and kind. He introduced himself as Strucker, one of the heads of a science organization called “HYDRA”, and specialized in creating enhanced individuals as Pyrrhia’s future defenders. He offered them power, power that could drive out the violence from Relic and restore the previous peace and order. Esen was rather hesitant and skeptical at his claims, but Wanda was hopeful and insisted. They couldn’t pass up an opportunity like this. They accepted. Wanda and Esen were briskly whisked away to a lab outside of Relic. They were among the many dragonets that had volunteered for HYDRA’s experiments, which were conducted immediately upon their arrival. Wanda can’t exactly recall everything that happened, the memories blurred and forgotten. She can only remember being forcefully separated from her brother and the excruciating pain that followed. It had itched and burned and clawed mercilessly at her scales. At some point she’d been thrown into a small cell, left to suffer in her own anguish. Several days later, her mind was bombarded with thoughts and feelings and memories that weren’t her own. Wisps of scarlet slittered from her talons and lashed out at the walls of her cage, threatening to tear it apart. There must have been a camera somewhere because the next thing she knew, a NightWing barged in and managed to inject her with a sedative. You’re hurting Closing the curtains Wanna keep it a secret Can’t keep it bottled Pain is hard to swallow You cross your heart without bleeding R E L A T I O N S H I P S E S E N Positive text S T R U C K E R Negative text L I S T Negative text C A N A R Y Positive text S E T O S A Positive text C O R V I N A Positive text V A R S H A & S C I R O C C O Positive text Hide away Where you’re safe Where your heart Doesn’t break T R I V I A *She is heavily inspired by the MCU’s Scarlet Witch, my 99489238293th wife **She also takes on some characteristics of her comic counterpart *Her irises glow red dark red when using her telepathic abilities, turn bright red when using her telekinesis, and can/will glow red when upset enough *A popular interpretation of the name “Wanda” is “wanderer” *She does not possess any tribal abilities. Fire + venom + ice breath all cancelled each other out You’re afraid It’s okay It’s okay G A L L E R Y Scarlet witch comm luke.png|by luke!!! Everbody’s scared So dance in the dark Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:IceWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Content (Icebutterfly116)